New In Town
by Free Again
Summary: After Edward's parents die he is shipped off to relatives. What happens when he comes to stay with the Cullen family- Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett? AU AH, canon pairs
1. Chapter 1

"Ed, you know they are all staring at you, right" I whispered to my cousin excitedly. Today was his first day at my school. Ever since his mom died he had been shipped to relative after relative. We were like, the fifth family he had come to live with. And he had everything going for him. Great looks, amazing body, and the greatest personality ever. The only thing not working for him was the depression.

"Why would I care if anyone was staring at me?" Told you.

"Because you need to get a life, don't get into fights, or any of those other things you got kicked out for. Hey there's Bella, she could be your first friend." I had just seen my bestest friend in the whole wide world- Bella Swan. If you asked me to describe her in 3 words I would reply; klutzy, smart, and beautiful. Especially when she lets me dress her.

"Hey Alice, I was just reading the homework from Lit last night and I didn't get the third question. Could you help me out?"

"Of course I'll help, that's what I do. Oh, and this is my cousin Edward."

"Wait, the Edward that you think is a god and want to hook up with."

"No that Edward is in college and is never going to look at me once I finish my service." I had accidentally injured someone over the most amazing shirt, and I got a court order saying I had to work at the cafeteria in the Seattle college. And they made it so I couldn't shop using my credit cards for an entire week. 'They' being my parents and Bella's dad- the police chief in Forks.

"Got it, so this Edward is the one who you actually hooked up with."

"Nope that was a different one too."

"Hello, the Edward Alice never told me about. I'm Bella, and about the only one who can keep up with this kid." I'm not a kid, and I could see Edward's eyes going over her inch-by-inch. And hers were doing nothing except waiting for him to talk.

"Yeah, I didn't even know about 'this kid' until three days ago. And now I'm living with

'this kids' family."

"

Wow really, how long are you going to be staying with them?" Yep now her eyes were doing it too.

_DING-DING_

"Hey, lets get you to the office for your schedule, kay. See you in Lit- and the answer is on page 33. Bye"

After School 

"Bella, Edward's gonna be driving you home, I have to go to 'work' early." I pouted as they got into the Volvo. My parents had just bought it for him. And they still wouldn't get me my yellow Porsche. I mean it's calling me, I pass it every day. I got into my, old, old, old turquoise Beetle- that I got last year. It doesn't even go fast at all. My parents are going to spoil Edward, not me ever again.

"I'm here," I said, way less than enthusiastically. "What am I doing today?" This was directed to Rosalie Hale- the other delinquent. She had cut across the park on a day when they said 'no crossing the park' and now she has to do community service with me. 3 words that describe her are- tall, skinny, and popular. The only thing I like about her is her brother- Jasper. Remember when Bella was talking about 'college Edward'. Well I made him up because she was pressing me. The guy I really like is Jasper Hale. And I don't think he notices me, unless it is to ask for more beans. But I still swoon over him.

"Umm, I think we are doing deserts today?"

"Awesome, I love to make cookies." The two of us always had to cook something for the food line. Mostly beans and salads. Only once we got pizza, and I ate like a third of it.

"Good, 'cuz I have no clue how to bake anything that would actually taste good. You can bake and I'll clean the mess you are bound to make." She had a point; I always made messes in this room.

"Hey can you ask around and find out if they have any frosting, that could help mask some of the mistakes I make." She nodded her head and went to find the cafeteria manager. I got busy finding the ingredients. Flour, sugar, water, milk, butter, and a bottle of vanilla stuff. Now to find the stuff. I ran around the kitchen collecting the ingredients in a large mixing bowl.

30 minutes later the cookies were done, and Rosalie and I started to frost them. I would frost them and pass them to her so she could put sprinkles on them.

"So, how was your brother this morning?" I asked.

"Oh he was fine, just grouchy over his exam today. Why don't you tell him you like him? I could do it for you." Yeah I had let it slip that I liked her brother. I don't know why, but I did.

"Don't tell him, then he might not come to lunch anymore. Then he would starve, and I wouldn't get to see him. I am perfectly content with him not knowing who I am." Which was a gigantic lie.

_DING, DING, DING_

"Yeah, lunch time." I started jumping around cleaning up and making sure I looked great.

"Sure, you know you are going to tell him before the end of your sentence."

"But then I could do something else and get an extra long sentence." I had been thinking of how to stay here after my sentence expired.

"I have a better idea; just apply for a job here. Then you could get money, and not get more crime put on your record.

"Great idea, I call cookies." I had just seen the first students coming through the door.

"Yeah and I get beans again. I don't understand how the students can eat them, they look nasty." She always complained about the beans. And I agreed with her, they looked disgusting, like throw-up.

"Oh my gosh, look at him." Jasper had just walked in the doors.

"What if he talks to me, will he. I mean he has never done that before. But today could be different, right?" I always babbled when I saw him.

"Yeah you say that every day. And he never looks at you, except to ask for more beans." Jasper got in line.

"He is going to talk to me today I know it."

"Why don't I just invite you to my house? Then you could spy on him all you want." I thought about

this for a few moments.

"Could I bring more people, make it a party?" I loved parties.

"How 'bout you throw a party, invite me, and I make him come with me?"

"Yeah, that sou- he's coming over. I just have to give him a cookie. That's it. Right, it's only a cookie. OMG, he's so cute when he's, staring at the beans." I trailed off at the end. He is staring at the nasty beans. No, at my delicious cookies.

"Can I have 3 of those cookies please?" The only time he has ever talked to me. I mutely handed them over. And he walked away. GRRR

"That went well; and stop drooling."

"I'm not drooling, and I will make invites to the party tonight. It is the best idea I have ever heard in my life."

**A/N Please review if you want me to continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom can I pleeeeeeease have a party? Pretty, pretty please with sugar and marshmallows, and whatever else you want on top." I put on my most angelic face possible.

"What would you be celebrating?" I thought very hard. Then the perfect idea popped into my head.

"Edwards first day of school, of course. I mean it was like the best first day anyone could have. Except for the fact that he didn't know anyone. So I could like, through a party, and introduce him to tons of new people." I was very proud of myself.

"This Sunday, your grandparents are coming. So your father and I will have a nice dinner _and _night out on Saturday, and you may have the party that night. But the house must be spotless for your grandparent's arrival. Got it missy?"

"Yes I love you soooo soooo much." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and ran up the stairs. Time to get to business! We would need food, drinks- not alcoholic, party favors, and… Jasper is so handsome. I hope he comes.

Gah, I had started to daydream. Why does that always happen when I'm doing something important? I suddenly remembered that I hadn't seen Edward since I got back. He could help me get stuff for the party. When I looked into his room- that I decorated- I noticed that his backpack wasn't there.

"Mom, where's Edward?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you- he saw a flyer for football tryouts, he used to be really good. I told him to go try out."

"Why would you do that? I mean it's only his first day, no one fits in on the first day."

"Well I thought it would be good for him to have an actual connection to this place. Football would give him a reason not to want to leave. Now go plan that party, before I say no to it for pestering me."

Her talking about connections reminded me about the way he had looked at Bella this morning. Hey I could get Bella to come help me plan the party." I started to walk away, talking to myself. Once I got to my room I pulled out my cell phone. Speed dial #1. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Alice."

"My mom said I could have a party and I need someone to help me plan it."

"Can't Edward do it; I mean he _does_ live with you."

"He's at football tryouts right now. So get your butt over here."

"Fine, see you in a couple minutes." She hung up and I ran to make sure the front door was unlocked. And then went back to my room to continue planning and daydreaming.

"So what do I have to do? Shop or just talk to you?"

"Both, we can do them at the same time."

"So what did you tell your mom this party was for anyway? She usually says no when you ask her."

"I said it was so Edward could meet more people. Can you make a list of people?" She got out a piece of paper. I could tell she wanted to ask me something, probably about Edward.

"Do you think we should invite Jessica?" I laughed at the look on her face. Jessica had tormented Bella since she moved here.

"Of course, we have to invite everyone to make sure my mom still thinks it's only about Edward."

"So if it's not only about Edward, who is it about?"

"Okay, you know the Edward guy in college—"

"Is he coming?"

"He kind of doesn't exist."

"What!! Who do you keep on daydreaming about then?" How did she know I was daydreaming about Jasper?

"A guy named Jasper Hale. I have cafeteria duty with his sister and she said she would bring him if I got them invitations soon. And how do you know I have been daydreaming about him?"

"Every once in a while you will totally space and won't answer any questions. It is kind of funny." This whole time we had been making lists, and mine was full of stuff we didn't have. Time to go to the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**I had this thing written and then I couldn't find the file, so I retyped it like three times. But I didn't like any of the rewrites and then I found this. So enjoy!!**

"We need some streamers in red and black, and also cups, plates and stuff like that. Can you go look over there for some Bella?" We had just walked into Walmart and we had decided to split up to go faster. My job was to get food and drinks and anything else I could think of. Aisle 1 here I come.

"Alice" I spun around at the sound of my name.

"Hey Rose, what are you doing here?" I glanced around, but she was alone.

"Well my parents are having a dinner party on Sat-"

"Please don't say Saturday!"

"Yeah its on Saturday, but me and my brother are totally not invited. So why couldn't I say Saturday?"

"Because that is when my party is. Do you know where they chips are, by any chance?"

"Over here, I'll show you. So do you have any invites yet? If you do I want one." We had just gotten to the snack aisle and we filled the cart with them.

"I have to print them out tonight, so I'll have them to give to you tomorrow. Hey look there's Bella, she's my best friend. Come on lets go talk to her." We walked over to where she was standing- comparing two different types of streamers.

"Jez Bella, it's not that hard to pick out streamers, and these ones are much better than those." I pointed to ones still on the shelf. Bella blushed and hastily put the ones in her hand back on the shelf and the ones I had pointed out in the cart.

"I'm Rosalie by the way. I have cafeteria duty with Alice."

"Oh, I'm Bella. Are you coming to the party?"

"I haven't gotten any invitations yet but if I do, I'll be sure to ask about it." She winked at me as she said this. "Well I got to go find my mom."

--+--

"Bella do you like the invites with the pink border, or the ones with the rainbow border better?" I had been asking her these types of questions for about an hour, and we were not close to being done. We only had what we were going to put on the invitations, not what they would look like, or who to invite. It did not help that she kept on dozing off.

"Umm, I kind of like the pink ones."

"Really, cuz I like the rainbow ones. But if you like the pink ones other people might not like the rainbow. But pink also says girly, and I don't want a girly party. I mean I am throwing the party for Edward, who is a guy. So you still think we should go with the pink ones?" Bella groaned at me. I mean this is an important party, she should be putting more effort into it.

"Alice, I have been thinking to much today, I need a break. Please let me go home, I promise to help you to the best of my ability tomorrow." See she just wants to ditch me.

"Fine, go home. I'll finish printing them out tonight. But you are going to have to go shopping with me on Thursday."

"Wait, why would I have to go shopping?"

"We need new party outfits, I mean my other dress has a stain on it."

"Okay, that stain is tiny, just send it to the dry-cleaners. It will come out."

"No shopping will be your way for making up for ditching me. And if you refuse to go with me, I will make you go shopping with me for the next month."

"Fine, I will go with you. But only because I don't want to go any other time. Bye Alice." She got up and gave me a hug.

"Bye Bella." After she left I went to go see if Edward was in his room, which he was. He was sitting at his desk- that I picked out- reading some sheet of paper.

"Edward, did you have fun at football." I swear he jumped a foot out of his seat.

"Gosh, you scared me Alice. How did you know I went to the football tryouts today?"

"Well I'm throwing a party for you and I wanted you to help but you weren't in you room so I asked my mom where you were, and she told me you were at football tryouts. Did you make the team?"

"I don't know, they are going to post them on Wednesday after school. Why are you throwing me a party?"

"Well, you are the new kid and you don't know that many people, so I decided to throw you a party. Is that a problem?" I glared at him to make sure he said no.

"Of course not, I just wanted to know."

"It is on Saturday, and you have to go shopping with me and Bella on Thursday."

"Is Bella the girl with the brown hair."

"Yeah, you were checking her out this morning after I introduced you to her. Do you like her?"

"I don't know, I had one conversation with her. It's 11, I have to go to sleep now. Good night Alice."

"Good night Edward."


	4. Chapter 4

**All owned by Stephenie Meyer**

"Hey Jessica," I had to plaster the fakest smile on my face in order to even look at her without grimacing, so actually talking to her was horrible.

"Yeah Alice." God she looked excited, I guess news of my party had gone around the school.

"I'm having a party on Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Please say no, please say no, pleeeeeeease.

"Of course, what is the dress code?" Not slutty.

"Semi-formal, wear a dress."

"Okay see you there." I hope not. The bell rang and we were released from school. I ran over to the parking lot because Bella had an obligation that I'm sure she wanted to miss. Like majorly.

"Bella, time to go shopping." She groaned.

"Fine but I won't like it." Although she always likes the clothes I pick out for her. We got in my Bug and immediately I turned on my radio.

"I love this song." I screamed and started to sing along to Leavin' by Jesse McCartney.

"And I hate it," Bella grumbled.

AT THE MALL

"Bella lets go to Charlotte Russe first," She couldn't resist that store, it was her favorite.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" The sales associate came over and asked us.

"Yes we are going to the biggest party of the year and my friend needs a dress."

"I'm sure we can find something. When is this party?"

"On Saturday."

"Oh, you girls are cutting it awfully close don't you think."

"Yeah, but my friend had to save the money for a dress." She lead us over to the dress section. Most of them were not that great, but one stuck out to me. It was pink and had a little crinkle on middle. I loved it.

"Oh I see you looking at this one." She reached next to the pink one and brought out a simple but not so simple black dress. I looked at Bella, and she looked like she really wanted it. It had ruffles starting below the bust.

"Bella you can go try that one on, and I can try this one on." Haha, I will get that dress.

"Okay Alice." She took the dress from the lady and told her she didn't need any more help. We walked over to the dressing room.

"You go in that one and we can race to see who can get changed first, winner gets a prize." I knew I could win, and my prize would be buying the dress for Bella.

"If you want to," she said sounding depressed. That's because she knew I was going to win, and she thought I would make her do something stupid.

Less than a minute later I yelled, "I'm done, and I win." I heard Bella sigh in the dressing room next to mine.

"Alice can you help me unzip this thing." I went in there and she hadn't even removed any of her clothes. I grabbed the dress and unzipped it. Not really that hard, but of course Bella couldn't so she blushed.

"Wow you really are special Bella."

"Thanks, you really helped my self esteem with that one."

"Hey they say anyone will tell you you look good, but only real friends will tell you to lay of the fries."

"Yeah you are anyone to, so are you going to tell me I look good with my fries."

"I can but you have no clothes on and I would have to be gay to say that now. On the other hand, after you put that dress on I can say that and you won't believe me." She blushed again and pulled the dress over her head.

"How do I look?"

"You look good." I said this in a robotic like voice.

"What's up with that?"

"That was me being everyone."

"So be Alice."

"Oh my god Bella you really need to stop wearing sweatshirts to school. You _actually _have curves."

"Thank you Alice. Now since you won, want do I have to do."

"Actually I want to buy that dress for you."

"No I have to buy this myself."

"I won remember, now take the dress off so I can pay for it." She grumbled but obliged. We walked out of the dressing rooms to the front counter.

"Will that be all for you ladies?"

"Yeah I think so." She rang them up.

"Your total is 52.54. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Credit." I swiped my card and signed my name. "Lets go Bella."

"Finally." She said it in an annoyed way, but I knew she liked the dress.

"That wasn't so bad now was it."

"Can we go home now, I have a Lit. paper I have to write."

**The dressing room talk is from actual experience. If you want to see the pictures review and tell me and I will try to find them- I own both dresses. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is pre-party next chapter is the actual party.**

Saturday- before the party

"Bye mom, have fun."

"We'll come home tomorrow morning to give you guys some time clean up." My mom was so understanding. If I had asked my dad he would have said no. "Oh, your brother is coming home today, and he prepared to party. I told him no drinking because he would be the only one allowed to."

"OMG Emmett is actually coming home. Now leave, I have to set up." They left and I thought about my brother. He graduated last year and was working in Africa. He helped build houses and anything else the people had to do there.

"Alice would you like me to help you set up?" Edward just, like, appeared next to me.

"Jeez, don't do that." I glared at him.

"What?" His voice cracked and I started to laugh at him.

"Don't sneak up on me. But could you go pick up Bella. Tell her to make sure she brings her dress." He saluted me and walked off towards the garage. I went inside to remove any valuables and breakable items from the first floor.

"Helloooooo, anyone home?"

"Emmett!" I ran and hugged him. "Eww you stink, go take a shower."

"But-"

"Now." He pouted and walked away. From the back it looked like he had gotten more muscle and he had a great tan.

"Hey whose car is in my spot?" Now Edward was home.

"That is my brother's car."

"Emmett's home! Where is he?" Bella squealed. Everyone here loved Emmett, he helped wherever he could and he was a people magnet.

"Right now he is in the shower because he stinks; I don't know how anyone could sit next to him on that plane. Right now we have to set up for the party. Edward you can go make some food."

"Like what?"

"Like snacks; cookies, brownies, punch. Whatever comes to your head."

"What do I have to do?"

"Bella, you get to help me decorate the house."

"Oh, joy." We went to my room to grab the bag of supplies.

"Do you like Edward?"

"He's nice."

"No, like, do you _like_ him, like him?"

"I don't know I haven't really talked to him that much."

"Well I think you two like each other so I am going to get you to together." I already had something planned, and it was in the form of a game.

"No, if something happens I want it to be because it happened. Not because my best friend forced something to happen."

"Fine." I wasn't facing her so she couldn't see my face, which was grinning.

"So should I plait the streamers this time, or just twist them."

"You can plait them."

"But that takes a really long time." She brought up the idea and now she is complaining.

"So you brought it up, so you have to live with it." I went to go find Emmett; he should be out of the shower by now. I knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey do you want to help prepare for the party."

"Am I really going to be the oldest person there?"

"It is a high school party. But Rosalie just graduated college last year too. She has service with me."

"Service?"

"Oh mom didn't tell you. Well you see, there was this absolutely adorable shirt that I was reaching for in the store, and someone grabbed it. So I hit her and got the shirt. But Bella's dad made me give it to her and I got a court order saying I have to work in the cafeteria in the college after school."

"And what did Rosalie do."

"Well there is a park in front of her neighborhood, and she didn't notice the sign that said not to cross the grass, and she crossed the grass, which had burglar alarms, so she has service with me."

"Wow, you have a record."

"Well so do you." He had gotten in a bar fight once. This guy punched him, and of course Emmett easily knocked him out, but it still went on his record. Even though everyone there said it was self-defense.

"Yeah self-defense is different than injuring someone over a shirt."

"Just help us put up the decorations."

"Fine. What do I have to do."

"Go ask Bella."

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PREVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PREVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PREVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PREVIEW**


	6. PARTY

**_STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT_**

**The party is going to be in two parts- so this is the first part. Enjoy please.**

**And all of the outfits are on my profile.**

Emmett's POV

I don't know how I let my sister convince me to be the 'bouncer'. I mean that's what she called it, but all I was really doing was asking the little teenagers for an invitation, although Alice had invited everyone to her marvelous party.

"Excuse me ladies, may I see your invitations please." They started giggling and held them up. This was the reaction I got from most of the girls, while their dates- if they had them- glared at me. Since they had them I bowed and opened the doors for them. Then I heard the inevitably gasp as they looked around our main floor. Alice had decked the house in all of the school colors- red, black and silver. I had to admit, it did look good.

"Hey Emmett, you know I only said stand there and welcome the first few people, not be a doorman."

"What, I have been standing here for almost an hour!"

"It has only been like ten minutes. Now get in here so I can go change." I noticed she was still wearing jeans and her t-shirt. I made a shooing motion and went inside, which had gotten a tad bit crowded in the ten minutes I had been standing outside. I went into the kitchen, which was the only area of our house off limits to the guests.

"Hey Edward, hows the cake coming?"

"Fine, I'm kind of stalling going out there. I mean now there is no excuse for avoiding those girls. On my first day here they all pushed themselves on me. And throughout the entire week I have been making excuses to escape them."

"Yeah I know what you mean. When I transferred to my new college everyone tried to be my friend. But most of them won't do anything for you in the long run." He nodded.

"What about Bella?"

"What about her?"

"Would she just use me to better her social standing?"

"Nah, she doesn't want to go into that mess. She complains that they have no real friends and she likes being where she is. But everyone likes her, except Jessica. Jessica hates her because Bella took the spotlight away from her when she moved here. You had better stay away from Jessica."

"Thanks, no one has told me who to hang out with since I got here."

"Really, Alice loves dishing on people. Our mom probably told her not to make you biased against anyone, so you could make your own friends. But you really should stay away from Jessica and Lauren. Everyone else is fine, except them."

"Will you point them out for me."

"Yeah, but they aren't that hard to find. Just look for the slutty looking people." He looked confused. We went to the door and turned off the light so we wouldn't draw the unwanted attention of the party goers. I pointed at Jessica, wearing an extremely short backless red dress. And right next to her was Lauren, with an even shorter black and pink dress. With a ruffle looking thing right in the middle of her chest, that totally hid her cleavage. Which, to me, was her best feature.

"Oh they are the ones who won't leave me alone. I agree with you about avoiding them."

"I better go see if the girls are ready to have their grand entrance, you might want to go get ready, you have to escort Bella down the stairs you know."

"What, no one told me that!"

"All you have to do is make sure she doesn't fall and embarrass herself. No go."

Alice's POV

"Come on Bella, all you have to do is hold onto his arm, not kiss him or anything."

"Is this you starting to set us up." Wow I hadn't even thought about that.

"NO! I told you that I wouldn't try to set you up." I started to do her make-up and of course she started to wriggle.

"Alice, that tickles."

"Well if you would stop moving I could finish faster and you wouldn't have to have me tickle your face anymore." Just then there was a knock on the door. Since the guests knew not to come up the stairs I knew it was either Edward or Emmett.

"Hey you girls decent." It was my brother so I could let him in, because I was actually ready.

"Yeah come in." He came in and sat on my bed.

"So is everything ready?"

"Yeah, and guess who look like whores?"

"Umm, let's see Jessica and Lauren."

"Yep, I don't think they are going to last that long at the party before some guy takes them home."

"You are so nice. Is Edward ready? Bella you can get up now."

"He just went in his room to change his clothes."

"So we can arrive in about 15 minutes."

"Sure, I'll go tell him to be ready by then." He left and Bella started twirling around.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to get dizzy now and let it wear off so I am less likely to fall during the party."

"I don't think anything you do will get rid of your clumsy habits."

"So I can try can't I."

"But you trying could make you even more susceptible to falling than if you hadn't done anything at all."

"What are we going to do for 10 minutes while we wait for the guys to get ready."

"Umm we could gossip about everyone."

"We do that enough as it is, and there is no new gossip."

"We could find my camera." I just realized that I had no clue as to the location of my digital camera.

10 MINUTES LATER

"I found it!"

"Yeah, thank you Bella." Just on time, because Emmett came in the room with Edward. And it was deja-vu, back to the first day of school. Edward was totally checking Bella out, but she was oblivious to the attention.

"Okay, did you turn off the music."

"Yes Alice, everything is ready for your grand arrival."

"Okay let's go." I grabbed Emmett's arm and gestured for Bella to grab Edward's, then walked out the door of my room. I would come back up in a few minutes to grab my camera. I was practically bouncing with excitement as we went over to our front staircase. It was circular and it came down from two places from the above floor. Me and Emmett on one side, Bella and Edward on the other. I heard our entrance music start to play- Love Story by Taylor Swift. We all walked out once we heard "We were both young when I first saw you." Everyone started to clap once we got to the bottom of the stairs. I decided to make a speech.

"Okay, I want to welcome you all to my house in honor of the newest arrival to our town. Throughout this week everyone has at least seen my cousin Edward and now is your chance to actually get to know him. And he will be here all night so you don't have to crowd him right now." I gestured for Emmett to give a short speech too.

"Umm, yeah. I came back today to meet this cousin and also to party. So let's go." With that the lights dimmed and more music came on, actual dance music this time. I went over to Bella and Edward. I was glad that no one had crowded over to them yet, but as I looked around I saw Jessica and Lauren coming in his direction. This was going to be either really good for my plan or really bad.

"Bella, Jessica and Lauren are coming over, so get ready to fight." She looked at me, she had never been good at the verbal fights we had to have with the 'Queen of the Sluts' and her servant. Or anything physical, but that never happened, and if it did almost everyone of the guys at our school would stick up for Bella.

"Hello Edward, funny running into you here." Jessica had on the skimpiest dress in the world, I mean we are at a party, not a whorehouse. Laurens was a little bit better, but it was still too short for my tastes.

"Umm, Jessica this party was thrown for him." She had a 'so what' look on her face. "That means that you are bound to run into him."

"Well I didn't know that I was going to run into him at this very moment. Edward do you want to go someplace more private, away from these losers." She batted her fake eyelashes at him.

"No, you look like a whore, and one of these losers is related to me, and I want to talk to them more than I want to talk to you." Her face twisted into a scowl, which I had to stifle a laugh at.

"Well we didn't want to talk to you anyway." Lauren had made her comeback, which I had to laugh at. Then Jessica stormed away, with a confuse looking Lauren trailing after her.

"Your brother was right about them."

"Wait Emmett was gossiping, no way. What did he say?"

"Just that I should stay away from those two."

"Hey you two should go dance and have fun instead of just standing here, doing nothing." I left them and looked around for Rosalie, and maybe Jasper. They were supposed to be here. Then I remembered that I had to go get my camera. I went up the back stairs so no one would follow me upstairs. I arrived in my room and picked up my camera. I looked at the list below it. I had made this list of ways to get Bella and Edward together the day we had gone shopping for party decorations. I reread I then went downstairs to implement the next stage of my plan.

**Okay the next stage is a game and I don't know if it should be the nervous game or 7 minutes in heaven. Review and tell me which you want- I will not be able to write the next chapter unless I get at least 1 review telling me which game to use**


	7. Chapter 7

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALa**

**the dresses are on my profile- Bella, Alice, Jessica, Lauren, and Rosalie. Also there is a pic. of the stairs.(they are all on one link)**

**ENJOY PLEASE**

Bella POV

I know that Alice is going to try to match me and her cousin up, probably in some game. Or she might just lock us in a room together. Truly, I want her to. But then again what if he doesn't like me. Or he tries to do something to me. Either way all I know right now is that I hate this party and I locked myself in the bathroom.

"Bella, are you in there?"

"Yeah Emmett, what do you want?"

"Are you ok, you've been in there a long time." I got up off the floor, now I have to leave the bathroom, but at least I had a few minutes alone. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Yeah, I just needed to get away from all of the people." I smiled and went down stairs with him.

"Do you know if Alice invited anyone a little bit, umm, older than you guys to this party?"

"Yeah, she invited this girl Rosalie and her brother. Rosalie is a senior in college and Jasper is a sophomore."

"Do you know where I can find these older people?" I looked around for the tall blond girl I had met in the store.

"Over there." He looked in the direction that I was pointing, and I swear his jaw dropped, like six inches. I couldn't help but start laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" At least his mouth closed.

"You saw her and you jaw dropped. It was hilarious. If it offended you I'm sorry. But you should have more control of your emotions. And their reactions."

"I'm sorry, but that girl is _hot_."

"You want to go meet her." He nodded really fast, so I grabbed his arm and started dragging him over to where she was standing with a guy that I guessed was her brother. She had on a red dress with a black belt. On anyone else it probably would have looked bad, but she made it look really good. I think my self-esteem was knocked down by being next to her. Almost all of the guys within 10 feet were staring at her.

"Hey, your Bella aren't you? You were at the store with Alice, right?" She was talking to me but her eyes kept on flicking to Emmett.

"Yeah, so how do you two like the party?"

"It's all right." Her brother nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Rosalie this is Alice's brother, Emmett." She reached out her hand to shake his.

"You can call me Rose." I wanted to give them some time to get to know each other.

"Hey, you are Jasper aren't you."

"Yeah." Wow, he really doesn't like to talk.

"Do you want to go mingle with people?"

"No."

"Jas, go with Bella, you anti-social bum." I glanced at Rosa- Rose, and I could see that she understood what I was trying to do.

"Jeez, don't y'all gang up on me now. Fine I'll go _mingle_ if you want to. Lead the way."

"I'll take you to Alice first." I think that he perked up at that.

"Does she have that community service thing with my sister?"

"Yeah, she has this thing for shopping, and it got out of hand." We were walking around the perimeter of the room, and we had to raise our voices to be heard. Then I saw her standing near the stairs. "There she is." We sped up to get to her.

"Hey Bella I was wondering where you were. Can you go grab Em and Rose?" I gave her my best 'are you kidding' look, but she wasn't paying any attention to me. God, I felt like cupid, pairing people up. But I went to get them, and they willingly followed me to the stairs. Since Alice wasn't there we went up the stairs, and Alice was in the door to the guest room.

"Alice, why are we up here?"

"We are going to play a game." She was grinning, so I knew it wouldn't be good.

"Who is 'we'?"

"Come in the room and see." I wasn't sure I wanted to, but I really wanted to know what the game was, and who were playing said game. Lounging around the room I saw Edward, Jasper, Angela, her boyfriend Ben, and a couple other people I knew by sight, not name.

"Hey Ang, what are we doing?"

"I have no clue, everyone here wasn't partaking in the festivities."

"What?"

"We weren't dancing."

"Thank you for using simple terms."

"Okay people, as you should know we are going to play some games. Anyone who doesn't want to can leave now, or not at all." Most of the people who I couldn't name left when she said this. Only a girl and a guy stayed.

"Ang, what are their names?" I whispered to her, not wanting to be rude.

"Natasha and Reed."

"You two, stop gossiping." Alice glared at us. "Okay, so I have three games to play. The nervous game, spin the bottle, or seven minutes in heaven. You guys get to pick." This is how she was setting me and Edward up.

"So that is why you said we can't leave, isn't it?"

"Yep. So what game? If you don't pick I will. Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One...Zero. Okay I choose spin the bottle." I think everyone groaned. "And since he is new, Edward can go first." She handed the bottle to him, and he looked like he got burned. But he spun anyway. It spun three times and landed on me.

"Wait, don't we like go in the closet or something?" I did not want to kiss him in front of everyone.

"If you want to we could combine it with seven minutes in heaven. Emmett, action." Before I knew what was happening, Emmett had picked me up and put me in the closet, then he went back and did the same thing to Edward. They locked the door.

"Alice, this is not what I meant." I pounded in the door.

"Hey the only reason I got all of you together was so I could get them in the closet. If you want we can go play in another room." I heard them leave and the light went out from under the door. Great, whatever happened, I could blame on Alice, be it good or bad. I stepped backwards and hit something.

"Ow, Bella. Watch were you are going."

"Sorry."

"So so I get the kiss that managed to get us trapped in this closet." Wait, did he just said that. Maybe Alice was right, he did like me.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"No." So he didn't like me. "I want me to kiss you." The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I pressed my lips back against his. His lips were smooth and velvety. One of his hands cupped my chin hand and his other hand wrapped around my waist, holding me against him. I could've stayed there forever. But we needed to breath.

"Won't Alice be pleased," I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said that Alice would be pleased."He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I heard him sit down, so I did too.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I would have to think about that." Even in the limited light I could see his face fall. "Okay, thinking over. Yes, Edward I would love to be your girlfriend." I leaned in to kiss him and he eagerly met me halfway. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, and I allowed him in. His tongue touched every surface of my mouth. He broke away, but we spent the next few minutes kissing. I think it was like an hour later but I was curled up on his lap and he was asleep. A noise had woken me up, but it took me a few moments to realize this.

"Bella, Edward. Are you guys alive?" I decided to ignore her. It was probably really late, or maybe we had slept through the entire party.

"Alice, are they in there?" I heard Alice come over to the door, so I shut my eyes.

"Jas, they are so cute. Give me my camera." Edward started moving, waking up. I peeked out, Alice's back was to us.

"Stop moving," I hissed. He immediately stopped moving. And his arms tightened around my waist. Then there was a huge flash of light, and we both shot up.

"Alice go away. I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Why, you got Edward. And it was because of me."

"Yeah, but you promised not to do anything to get us together. So you broke a promise. And I don't want to talk to you." She looked shocked, but I didn't care. "Jasper what time is it?"

"Around midnight."

"Are there still people here?"

"Yeah, we just remembered that you were still locked in here. Well I did and told Alice."

"In the middle of a kiss too."

"So are you guys together?"

"Girls, your gossiping can wait. I am tired and I want to go to bed." Edward made an entry to pur conversation. "Bella you can come too if you want."

"Yeah, good-night Alice, Jasper."

"Don't do anything okay. Or your dad will kill me Bella." I laughed. But I knew she was right about my dad. He wouldn't get mad at me, he would get mad at Alice for having a boy at her house, and Edward for being at the house. But nothing mattered to me, except being with Edward.

**Okay so they got together, finally. I am going to do a couple more chapters at the party- to show what happened with Alice and Jasper- and Rose and Emmett. **

**PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, my first words are going to be directed at . Tell me what happened or I will not give you my phone number, and you will not be able to annoy me with texts all the time. And I know you are going to get this on your phone, but grrrrrrr.**

**To the rest of my lovely readers, thank you for choosing my story and enjoy.**

Alice POV

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that after pairing all of you together, you still refuse to clean up." It was around 7 the morning after the party, and no one wanted to clean. They wanted to make out. Well maybe that was just Em and Rose. Bella just sat on Edward's lap and played with his hands and hair and face.

"Well you got us together didn't you?" Jasper hugged my waist, and I knew that I didn't care if they didn't help me; I had gotten what I wanted from the party. Jasper.

"They could still help us take down the decorations." I pouted, and Jasper laughed at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I can help; let's see if we can get this place clean before your parents come home." The way he said it made shivers run up my spine.

"And why do you want to be done by the time my parents come home?" I turned and raised and eyebrow at him.

"So they don't ban you from seeing me, as I would be the reason that you have a dirty house." He said keeping a straight face. "And so I can spend some time alone with my girlfriend."

"Well if you are cleaning when they get home they might reward you. And punish them." He laughed and nibbled my ear. I had found that he enjoyed doing that. But he didn't like it when I bit him at all. Over an hour later my parent pulled into the driveway.

"The adults are home, you guys." I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard scuffles and Rose appeared in the entrance to the room.

"What can I clean?" I pointed at the duster and then the many places that had spilled drinks and such on them. She grabbed some cleaning stuff and hurriedly started to clean a spot.

"What's with the sudden interest to help? And where is my brother?" I kept on collecting trash, while listening for movement around the house.

"Well I don't want to be banned from seeing him, and he has to wash his face." I looked at her face and noticed that her lipstick was smudged.

"What is it with your family and banning things?" I asked.

"Well we had very strict parents. Our room always had to be clean, no parties, and no dating until we left the house. Me and my brother made a pact to get people into the house. All of my boyfriends were his 'best friends' and vice versa." Rosalie grinned as she retold the story of her childhood.

"Wow you had to lie to your parents to see people." I asked her incredulously.

"When they found out they banned friends from the house too. We were trapped in the house for almost two months before they trusted us to go to any friend's houses." She shuddered in mock horror.

"I see how strict they were, how did you survive that?" I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"By sneaking out every night." Jasper whispered into my ear.

"You actually snuck out of your house every night?" I had never considered having to sneak out, since my parents were extremely understanding as long as I got good grades.

"Yeah, we are horrible people." Rose rolled her eyes as she said this. Just then my parents arrived along with Bella, Edward, and Emmett.

"Who is horrible?" My mom asked with worry in her voice.

"Oh, Rose was just telling me of some of the things she did when she was younger." I told her, laughing to making sure she knew we were joking.

"Yeah, I was just making fun of myself and my brother." Rose said pointing to Jasper, which brought my mother's attention to him.

"Ok, may I speak with Alice alone for a few minutes?" She looked pointedly at Jasper when she said this, since he was still holding on to my waist. He reluctantly let go and I walked into the kitchen after my mother.

"Hey mom, did you have a nice night?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"Who is that boy?" Way to get to the point.

"His name is Jasper and I really like him." I didn't know her opinion of him yet, so I wasn't sure which tactic to use.

"When did you meet?" She asked.

"Officially or just when did I first see him?" I replied.

"Officially." Crap, I can tell she doesn't like him.

"Last night, but I have been serving him food for a couple of weeks. And Rose is his sister, so I learned about him from her. She is the only reason we got together." I looked at her, trying not to look guilty.

"So you are together." She stated this as a fact, not asking.

"Well he said he wants to ask dad, but yeah."

"So, is he the real reason you threw a party?" She smiled, and I knew she would accept him. Although she might still change her mind.

"Of course, but I couldn't tell you that." I went over to her and hugged her.

"Now be careful. This is your first real relationship and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry; I don't think anything will happen to us." She kissed my cheek and pushed me back into the living room. I looked around for Jasper but he wasn't there.

"Jasper went to talk to your dad. Do you think I should introduce myself?" Rose had a worried look on her face; I think she was afraid of my dad.

"Emmett is a big boy; he doesn't need permission to date anyone." Her face instantly relaxed and I started cracking up.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"When I said you didn't have to ask permission your face totally relaxed, I think you are afraid of my dad." I was still laughing, so it took a while for me to get through my sentence.

"So what if I am." Rose put her hands on her hips, but started to smile.

"Nothing, where's Bella?" She had left the room while I was in the kitchen talking with my mom. The only person still in the room was Rose.

"With her boyfriend again."

"I know who she's with, but where is she?" Rose pointed upstairs; they must be in Edwards's room. I sighed and went up the stairs. I knocked on his door and got no answer.

"Edward, Bella. I am going to come in whether you are dressed or not." With that I opened the door. Just to find an empty room.

"Alice are you looking for me?" Bella came out of my room. And shut the door behind her. My suspicions were raised.

"Yeah, my parents want to know where everyone is. Would you happen to know where Edward disappeared to?" She audibly swallowed. They had done something in my room. And I wanted to know what.

"No he left me in your room like five minutes ago."

"And what, may I ask, were you guys doing in my room?"

"Nothing, he just carried me up here and put me in your room, and then left."

"I highly doubt that. I think he is still in there." I went over to her and she just gave me a sheepish grin.

"Move." I glared at her, so she would get the point. I wanted to know what they had been doing in my room. She shook her head no, so that made me certain that Edward was still in my room. I took a step towards her and her eyes widened. "I will get my parents up here if you don't move away from my door." She sighed in defeat, and stepped aside. I opened my door, and there was an extremely ruffled Edward. His shirt, his hair, everything was messy. He looked up at me when I walked in but his face immediately fell. And then his expression turned to the appropriate 'I got caught' look. But I could still see the smug happiness under it.

"Umm, hey Alice." I answered him with a glare. "Do you need anything?"

"Well, I would like to know," I paused and got right next to his ear, "_WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM, DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT WITH MY BEST FRIEND???"_ I made sure to yell the ending at the top of my lungs, and watched with satisfaction as he flinched away. I waited a few moments before snapping at him, "Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Umm, no." He still seemed slightly afraid of me. And then I started wondering why I was getting so mad at him.

"BELLA GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BUTT IN HERE." I waited about five seconds and when she did not magically appear, I went to get her. "And Edward, you do not move a muscle. Got it." I went into the hallway and found her hiding on the stairs. "Hello Bella, why did you not heed my call?"

"Umm," she stared at me trying to think of a good answer. But everyone knows she can't tell lie to save her life. I pointed at my room and she hurriedly got up and went inside my room. I followed right behind her and watched as she sat down almost on top of him.

"Now I don't care that you were doing whatever you were doing, but why in my room? I mean, your room is just a few a few steps further."

"We just didn't want to be in the hallway. And we didn't do anything majorly wrong." Edward defended.

"MAJOR!?!" I said exasperated.

"He means our clothes never came off." Bella interjected.

"AND WHY WOULD YOUR CLOTHES HAVE COME **OFF**?" They shared a look, which caused Bella to blush scarlet. And I decided I didn't want to know. "Never mind, just leave." They just stayed there, didn't move a muscle. "Get, go. SHOO."

**Finally, to those of you who may have read this back in like September when i started it. I want to thank everyone who is reading this story. And I need ideas for what will happen next. So review and tell me. :)**


End file.
